The Silent Treatment
by hydeandjackieforever20
Summary: The sun is hot...too hot..but Misty wont speak a word...intil it's too late? AAML One shot!


Hey everyone I got this idea when this actually happened to me at work the other day except Ash wasn't there...sighs...anyways this is just another one shot.

Summary: The sun is hot...too hot..but Misty wont speak a word...intill it's too late?? AAML One shot!!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story line.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a beautiful summer's day and our her's had been walking since 8am that morning. Ash Ketchum did not not want to stop as they were making such good time. Ash and his two best friends Misty Waterflower and Block Slate were trying to get to Rock City (sorry I just couldn't think of anything better.) so Ash could challenge the next gym leader.

However is was plus 35 out, the hottest day that summer. I was about one in the afternoon now and sun was high and blazing down. Especially on a paticular red head in general Misty. She had been unusally quit all morning but Ash was too excited about the prospect of a new badgeto notice and Brock was just happy the two weren't bickering, so he too let the silence go.

In truth Misty felt like she was dieing. Her shoulders felt as if they were on fire and it hurt with every step she took. She would have complained if it had been any other day but with the look on Ash's face the way is eyes sparkled when he talked about recieving a new badge, Misty couldn't help but let him enjoy this one moment. Even if it ment that she would have to walk till dark that night.

The main reason though that Misty didn't want to give in to the voice in her head, screaming at her to yell at Ash and bash him with her mallet till he stopped, was because Misty had finally figured out that she had fallen in love with her best friend Ash Ketchum. She knew she couldn't tell him for if he didn't return her feeling's the friendship would be ruined. So she had stayed silent thinking about all this.

"I can't wait to get that new badge! I can see it all now. Victory!!" Ash yelled excitedly.

"Pika..caa..." Pikachu said on Ash's shoulder agreeing with him.

"You have been training really hard Ash. I think you'll do well in this one." Brock incouraged him.

Ash just nodded a determined look on his face.

Misty couldn't take it anymore she had to speak up.

"Ash, can we take a break for a few minutes?" She asked as nicely as she could manage.

"What? No wasy Mist were almost there!" He said as not even turning around.

Brock finally did though and he stopped.

Misty was looking at Ash's head to try to focus on something but suddenlly she started to see dots form. She looked around and there became more and more dots starting to block out her vision entirely. She started to get scared. Misty had never fainted in her life before and she didn't like that she was starting to have no control over her body.

"ASH!!" Brock yelled looking back and seeing Misty start to sway back and forth.

Ash finally turned around confused.

"Pika?" Pikachu asked just as confused.

As soon as Ash saw Misty swaying though he ran to her side just as her legs finally gave out and she fell. Ash's arms shot out and he grabbed her sinking to the ground with her for a minute.

Misty looked up at him fear and pain evident in her eyes.

"Ash...it h..hhuurrts! Please...I need to go tooo...sslleepp!" She whispered as she looked up at him tears starting to finally roll down the side of her face and then her eyes started to droop

"Misty No, look at me, you have to stay awake! I think you have heat exhaustion, you can't go to sleep." Ash was holding her to him trying to block out the sun, trying to block out the pain for her. His hurt felt like it was going to explode he was so worried.

"I...cccaan't Ash...I have to tttelll you sssommething!" She started.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu tried to comfort her as well now having jumped off Ash's shoulders and standing by her side looking at her with sad eyes.

"Don't try to talk Mist...we have to get you to the hospital." He shuddered praying she was going to be o.k.

Brock was staring at all this and then he finally turned to the road in front of them.

"Come on Ash I know Rock City will have a hospital and it's just around the next bend. We have to hurry." Brock started to run ahead then probably to go get help from the hospital even faster as Ash would have to carry Misty.

Ash slowly got up trying not to hurt her he picked her up bridal style and started to walk as well.

Misty still couldn't focus on anything though the dots were just not going away it was the scariest thing she's ever experienced in her life.

"Ash...I have to tell...you...I fallen...in...love...with..." But she never finished as she passed out in Ash's arms.

"No MISTY!!" Ash screamed but her eyes remained shut. Ash started to run now.

'How could I have been so stupid! Why didn't I realize something must have been wrong. She was soo freaken quit! This is all my fault.' He thought to himself.

Finally he arrived at the hospital two doctors were already standing out side of it looking in Ash's direction. As soon as they saw him they ran and gently instructed him to lay her on the strecher. He did and they rushed her inside. Brock had been with the doctors and he followed Ash and them inside.

They had had to wait in the waiting room and had been there for over an hour now. Worry was coursing through Ash. 'What if she's really badly hurt. What if I never get to tell her how I truly feel?' Tears started to well up in his eyes.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu asked pulling at his sleeve.

"It's alright Pikachu I'm fine. Just worrried about Misty but I'm sure she'll be just fine." He tried to convince himself more then pikachu.

Finally a doctor stepped out.

"Are you Misty's friends?" He asked and Brock Pikache and Ash immediatly ran over to him, fearing the worst.

"yes, how is she? She's going to be o.k. right!" Ash asked tears still present in his eyes.

"She's going to be just fine. Luckily another half hour and she probably would have passed out and gone into a heat induced coma (I don't know if that's possible but whatever) you can see her now but only one at a time, and don't be long she needs rest now." The doctor replied and then he started to walk away. "Room 22C."

Ash looked at Brock and Brock just nodded understanding. He knew Ash had finally figured out that he was in love with Misty, Ash started towards the room and Pikachu started to follow. Brock gently grabbed him though.

"I think Ash needs a minute little buddy."

Pikachu nodded understanding and watched his owner open the door to Misty's room.

"Misty..." Ash walked in closing the door behind him.

"Ash..." Misty weakly said from the bed. Ash walked over and sat on the chair next to the bed he grabbed her hand and looked at her finally seeing how burnt her entire body looked.

"oh..Mist...why didn't you tell me...you should have said something...this is all my fault." Ash couldn't hold it in any longer and the tears started to stream down his face.

Misty sqeezed his hand reasuringly.

"Ash, I'm fine." She smiled slightly.

"God Misty if I had lost you...I don't know what I would do, why didn't you just say something?" He asked again tears still running down his cheeks.

"You were so excited about getting the Rock City badge. I didn't want to ruin it." She said.

"Misty, you are more important than any badge." He blushed slightly.

Misty blushed as well. 'Could he possibly feel the same way? I have to tell him.' She thought.

"Ash...I have to tell you something..."

Ash just looked at her giving her his full attention.

"Ash...I..I think I'm in love with...y.y..you!" She quickly looked away then not wanting to see the look of disgust on his face.

Ash just looked at her.

"Y..you love me?" A smile started to spread on his face.

"Y..yess...I understand that you don't feel the same way but I just had to tell you I couldn't hold it in any...mmmmpphh"

Misty was cut off by Ash's soft lips on her own. She opened her mouth to deepen the kiss and got the hint. 'I'm kissing Ash! I'm kissing my best friend!.' She was giddy with joy. They finally came up for air and Ash pulled away slightly. She could still feel his breath on her mouth.

"I love you too Misty... I have since the day I met you I think!" He looked at her his eyes sparkling like they never had before.

Misty looked at him and smiled till it hurt. She was soooo happy it had finally happened she was dating her best friend, the love of her life, the only person she would ever love.

They heard someone clearing there throats by the door suddenlly and they looked up to see Brock. They both blushed and Misty tried pulling away but Ash just put his arm around her waist.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere." Misty gave him her most dazzaling smile.

Brock just kept looking at them Pikachu on his shoulder.

"It's about damn time!" And Ash and Misty just laughed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well what did you think? Please read and review.


End file.
